


[授翻]SOS

by NataliaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Beaches, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Ignorant Sirius, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Sirius is terrible, Sunburn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Summary: SBSS战后日常西弗勒斯只是想在家读书，而小天狼星似乎在执行一个毁掉他一天的任务。西弗勒斯受够了小天狼星那辆飞天摩托。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	[授翻]SOS

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SOS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942378) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 中间有过去LMSS提及

西弗勒斯正坐在柔软的躺椅上，安闲舒适地读着一本关于海洋生物的书，就在这时，那个叫小天狼星·布莱克的家伙突然走到他面前，把书抢走了。

“在哪儿? ”他问道，眼神怒焰腾腾。

“你在说什么，杂种狗？你忘了把魔杖放哪儿了？到冰箱里找找去。”西弗勒斯说着，伸手想把他的书抢回来。小天狼星往后退了一步，把书扔到了旁边的桌子上。“我的摩托车。它不在小屋里。”小天狼星说。西弗勒斯起身瞪着他，他毫不退缩。尽管西弗勒斯不得不抬起头（来瞪他），因为他们靠得太近了。他讨厌他们之间的身高差。 

“该死的梅林，你这个肮脏的混蛋！我知道你把我的飞天摩托藏起来了！还给我。”小天狼星提高声音叫道。

西弗勒斯绕过他，离开了他的微型图书馆。这会儿他非常后悔让小天狼星·布莱克搬进来。说到底，他们的关系至今也算不上是稳定的。一年前，当西弗勒斯从纳吉尼的咬伤中幸存下来时，这一切才刚刚开始。哈利坚持应当有人看着他，对他小心翼翼大惊小怪，并在某个时候还强迫他的教父赔礼道歉。结局简直是灾难性的。两人间的激烈争吵最终以双双滚上了床收场，直到那时候他们才称得上是开始尝试和睦相处。 一年后，一个无聊的贵族出身的家伙坚持要他住在麻瓜的世界里，西弗勒斯让他搬了进来。尽管生活在麻瓜世界，他也并非完全按照麻瓜的方式生活。第一次战争结束后，他把这个地方修整了一下，但主要还是布置了一下厨房。他甚至买了新的电器和餐具，尽管它们已经过时了。也许他可以让那个有钱的家伙给他换成新的。 

但是他们之间最大的问题，是小天狼星那辆可怕的飞天摩托。西弗勒斯憎恶这辆车。小天狼星喜欢摆弄它，然后满身油污地走进西弗勒斯的房子，用沾满泥土的鞋子弄脏屋子。如果他们能有一个家养小精灵就好了。

从西弗勒斯被宣布完全康复的那天起，小天狼星就坚持让他们一块儿坐上那辆该死的车。西弗勒斯强烈反对这个想法。也许有部分原因是他开始浏览麻瓜新闻并且读了所有的事故报告。小天狼星是个疯子，大多数麻瓜司机也是。但是当他向对方指出这一点时，小天狼星建议他们伪装自己开着飞行器飞越乡村。这对他的想法毫无裨益。西弗勒斯讨厌任何飞行工具，这也是他从来没有学会骑扫帚的原因之一。 

西弗勒斯走进厨房，结果发现烤面包机正在冒烟。他飞奔过去拔掉插头。这家伙在每个槽中比推荐量多放了4片面包。毫无生活常识的纯血，西弗勒斯心想。 

“我准备在我们骑摩托去海滩之前烤点儿面包。”小天狼星在他身后说，看起来很恼火西弗勒斯把机器关停了。

“你个傻瓜。每个槽里只能放2片，而你放了足足6片！你想把房子烧了吗? ”西弗勒斯冷笑道。

“什么？只能放2片？这不科学。我调高了温度，这足够把它们都烤好了！”小天狼星还在嘴硬，不愿意承认自己犯了一个大错。西弗勒斯发现他把温度调到了最高。该死，那家伙根本是想谋杀他。他把已经烤焦了的面包取出来，然后调低温度，教小天狼星怎么把面包片放好。 “一片，” 西弗勒斯说，一边把1片面包塞进其中一个面包槽，“两片”，一边继续把它塞进去。对此小天狼星翻了翻白眼。就在这时，西弗勒斯看到微波炉里也冒出了火花。他冲了过去，拔掉插头，把它打开。微波炉里释放出来的气味很难闻，里头一团糟，金属盘子连同里面的食物熔化成了一团不明物体。

“哦，该死，我的烤豆子! ”小天狼星捂着鼻子跑到他身边。

“在任何情况下，你都不应该把金属餐具放进微波炉里，布莱克。”西弗勒斯咬牙切齿地说。小天狼星站在那里，神情沮丧而愠怒。

“好吧，我现在吸取教训了。但我本来只是想尝试亲手做些我们可以带去野餐的食物，然后我们就骑着飞天摩托去海滩。只是一点罗曼蒂克的东西，你知道吗? ”小天狼星说。他挺起胸膛，但看起来很沮丧。也许是经历了两场战争之后，让西弗勒斯觉得……他能说小天狼星有什么不对吗？他显然只是出于好心，只不过在对待厨房的问题上心有余而力不足。西弗勒斯叹了口气，向另一个男人屈服了。

“这事儿就算过去了。布莱克，去拿你的摩托车，我来收拾你的烂摊子。”西弗勒斯说道。小天狼星在他脸颊上飞快地吻了一下，然后跑上了楼梯。他翻了个白眼。豆子溅得到处都是，斯莱特林表情扭曲地想着，现在这微波炉已经完全毁了，他得让布莱克赔他一个新的。他拿出魔杖，念了一个清洁咒语，把一切都打扫干净。他看见另一个人简直是连滚带爬地从楼梯上下来，冲向门外。

他总算回到了他的微型图书馆，他拿起书，从刚才被打断的地方开始继续阅读，直到他听到了令人讨厌的车辆引擎的声音。哦，他多么希望小天狼星哪天能把那车报废。最好能让他再也别想骑摩托了。他自动屏蔽了外面的喧嚣，兀自沉浸在阅读中，直到书再一次从他毫无防备的手中被夺走。如果布莱克再这么吓他的话，他可保不准自己会做点儿什么。他给了另一个人的蛋蛋一下。

“停，你这个混球！”西弗勒斯说着，捡起掉在地上的书。小天狼星在地板上缩成一团，呻吟道：“哦，你这发疯的老蝙蝠！我是来跟你说，我已经把飞天摩托准备好了。去你的！”小天狼星咬着牙从地板上爬起来。他自找的，西弗勒斯想。 

“想再来一次吗? ”小天狼星恼怒地问道。

“你是说，我踢你的蛋蛋？那当然了。”西弗勒斯笑着回答。小天狼星后退了一步，转过身来。

“不，不是说你这种混蛋想法。我是说想去兜兜风吗? ”他目光流动。西弗勒斯手托着下巴，假装在权衡去或不去。

“就这一次，没有下次了，成交吗？”西弗勒斯讨价还价，坐回了沙发上。小天狼星呻吟了一声，扑通一声坐在他旁边。

“你非得把一切都搞得很困难吗? ”小天狼星向后仰起头问道。西弗勒斯望着他完好无损的喉咙，知道他自己喉咙上的那道伤口几乎要了他的命。他让事情变得更困难了吗？不，小天狼星似乎忘记了，除了做爱，他们之间可没有什么爱情可言。也许是近二十年的孤寂生涯让西弗勒斯纵容了这个男人走进他的生活；也许仅仅是因为他的身体可以提供温度，而恰好从来就没有什么人对西弗勒斯有这方面的兴趣。如果有什么糟糕的事情的话，大概就是有一回卢修斯和他喝得酩酊大醉，互相给对方来了个手活儿。而卢修斯声称那天晚上他什么都不记得了，西弗勒斯也就止步于此。纳西莎不喜欢和别人分享太多。 

“就这一次，我再也不问了。答应我吧。”小天狼星说着，露出小狗一样的眼神。西弗勒斯感觉到他的右眼在抽搐。他认为那种可怜的表情会对西弗勒斯起作用吗？不，他不会让他赢的。至少西弗勒斯是这么打算的，但是在小天狼星把他的下巴放在他的肩膀上拥抱他的那一刻，他又屈服了。 

“好吧，你这该死的笨蛋！就这一次，别指望我会玩得开心。”西弗勒斯说，而这话赢得了对方的大声欢呼。西弗勒斯站起来，把一把勺子变形成了篮子，带上一些食物。现在是中午，小天狼星趁此机会，骑着摩托走出了很远。小天狼星穿着一件可怕的皮夹克，没有戴头盔。那个白痴总是愿意去冒险。西弗勒斯坚持他们应该把头盔戴好。但是小天狼星说这会妨碍他们享受风吹过头发这种不容错过的美好感觉。西弗勒斯情愿自己根本没有头发来享受这个，这个疯狂的混蛋。但是他认为自己一定是因为和另一个人在一起太久了，所以才丧失了一部分理智。

这辆摩托车造型流畅，保养良好，而且非常宽敞。西弗勒斯挣扎着坐稳，他两腿分得太开，总是往下滑。一旦小天狼星坐上去，他的胯部就会摩擦到小天狼星的屁股。最糟糕的是，他发现他必须搂着小天狼星。小天狼星不停地跟他开黄色玩笑：“你在后面开心吗？”他说一次，西弗勒斯就掐他一下。

小天狼星把野餐篮子安顿好了，就发动了车辆。西弗勒斯立刻感到了恐惧。他在一条本该慢速行驶的道路上飞驰而过，哦，他是不是想挨张罚单，西弗勒斯想。他们离开小镇，一踏上乡间小路，小天狼星就开始加速。

“慢、慢点！西里（Siri）！”西弗勒斯在寒风中喊道。很明显没人听见他的话，或者小天狼星直接无视了他。他把对方搂得更紧了，当小天狼星发出一声嚎叫时，他皱起眉头。西弗勒斯想把他推下去，咬他，给他施咒，什么都可以，但他们最终会好的。过了一会儿，他觉得车轮的转速慢了下来，但也越来越高，直至轮子离开了路面。西弗勒斯开始惊慌起来。

“我说过不许飞！”

“我会开得慢点的，就好了，西弗（Sevvy）！”

“不许这么叫我！”

“太晚了，我们飞起来了！” 

西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，不敢往下看。一百万个念头在他的脑海中闪过。他在那个命定的日子没有死成，假如却在今天死掉了，他会恨死小天狼星的。也许哈利会气得再也不跟他的教父说话。而西弗勒斯肯定会把这个男人赶出去。如果他拒绝，他以后就会睡在沙发上，整整一个月或者十个月都没得做。

“没关系，睁开你的眼睛，西弗勒斯。”小天狼星声音柔和地说道。西弗勒斯照做了。他不得不承认，这里的景色的确很美。飞过起伏的山峦和葱郁的树木，看到鸟儿在身边飞翔，多么令人愉快，大概的确如此。差不多。他们在空中待了很长一段时间，直到西弗勒斯开始渐渐陷入梦乡，他相信小天狼星不会让他摔下来。

当他睁开眼睛的时候，他们已经不在空中了，而是降落到了平地上，准确地说，是沙滩上。小天狼星轻轻地把他推醒。西弗勒斯松开环抱的双臂，下了飞天摩托，他感到有点晕眩。小天狼星伸手去拿他事先准备好的篮子和毯子，把它放在沙滩上。周围没有麻瓜，小天狼星脱下夹克和衬衫，把长裤换成了游泳短裤。 

“我要去洗个海水浴，一起来吧。”小天狼星说。并不是说西弗勒斯有特别注意他。他只不过确实是在专注地盯着那个男人，欣赏他的体格。他的确英俊过人，并且是“自知其美”的那种类型，这让西弗勒斯有点不快。天气很热，西弗勒斯又已经旅行了这么远，也许凉爽的海浪会让他感觉舒适一些。西弗勒斯慢慢地脱掉衬衫，觉得很不自在，这让他相当恼火。这并不是说另一个男人以前没有见过他的裸体。但是他始终不能忘记他的身体是多么干瘦，多么伤痕累累。不过小天狼星似乎并不介意，事实上，当西弗勒斯也是光着上身、穿着泳裤走到他面前时，他的脸上洋溢着喜悦。 

一下水，小天狼星就立刻开始表现得像个孩子，朝西弗勒斯的方向泼水。作为报复，西弗勒斯采用战术还击，利用魔法向他泼了更多的水，把他摔倒在地。当他看到小天狼星挣扎着站起来时，他坏笑起来。小天狼星变成了他的阿尼玛格斯形态，咬着西弗勒斯的泳裤，并把它给拽了下来。

西弗勒斯试图拯救自己的泳裤，想把狗给撵开。最后，小天狼星罢了手，变回了人类，嘲笑着脸红得发狂的西弗勒斯。 

“好吧，在水里玩吧，我要坐下来看书了。” 他说，显然对另一个人很恼火。小天狼星似乎并不介意，他往海水的更深处走去。西弗勒斯坐了下来，打开篮子，拿出一本他放在里面的书。一个小时过去了，小天狼星游够了泳，他决定自己建一座城堡，他听到麻瓜们叫做沙堡的那种。西弗勒斯回忆起他小时候和莉莉一起也搭建过一个。那时候，她告诉西弗勒斯去捡一些贝壳作为装饰，于是西弗勒斯决定再捡一次来纪念这段回忆。他跟小天狼星说，他要去捡一些贝壳，得到了一个热情洋溢的点头作为回答。在海滩上，他一些发现了其他的东西：像瓶盖、塑料勺子和其他的垃圾，它们污染了海滩。麻瓜对周围的环境之漠不关心到了可怕的程度。他收集了很多贝壳，转头看到小天狼星躺在一把伞下面的毛巾上，而这把伞之前是不存在的。

当他向小天狼星展示他的收获时，他得到了一个拍肩。触摸使他的皮肤感到疼痛，他瑟缩了一下。他的疏忽使他没有注意到他的肩膀和手臂被晒伤了。这本该是显而易见的，但事实并非如此，他又一次忘记了一些至关重要的东西: 防晒霜，他忘记带了。小天狼星似乎晒黑了，而西弗勒斯没有。不，他苍白可怜的臀部像虾一样被烧焦了。真他妈走运。西弗勒斯把贝壳掷过去，打走了小天狼星。而那家伙只是笑了笑，然后起身走向他的城堡。这座城堡看起来有点古怪，与霍格沃茨十分相像。他很可能使用了魔法。

坐下来时也很不舒服，他意识到连他的腿都被太阳光折磨过；当他试图躺下时，他知道他的背也是这样。都是那个该死的白痴的错，西弗勒斯想。他一直坚持要来场骑行，一直想找点乐子。但是乐子对于西弗勒斯来说，是保持沉静的态度，安静地坐下来，边喝茶边看书，背景音乐大约是古典音乐。而不是摇滚乐队，小天狼星宣称的那种好音乐。他们唯一能达成一致的音乐是ABBA乐队。但是，每当他们播放这首歌的时候，小天狼星都想要和西弗勒斯跳舞，所以他把vinyls这张唱片藏了起来。 

“你还好吗，西弗勒斯？”小天狼星问。他坐在他身边，但并非近得触手可及。好，西弗勒斯想，如果他再试图碰他，他非诅咒这家伙不可。

“不好，小天狼星。我想换一身皮。现在你高兴了吗？”西弗勒斯瞪着小天狼星说道。小天狼星什么也没说，只是取出一块三明治吃起来。

“所以我猜，我们不会拥有海滩性爱了？”沉默了片刻，小天狼星说道。西弗勒斯站起身，走到飞天摩托跟前，猛地点火发动，幻影移形离开了，留下了一个该被诅咒的小天狼星。

算他走运，我没有把那玩意点燃，西弗勒斯一边从他的魔药储存里寻找可以治愈他晒伤皮肤的药水，一边想着。

“该死的摩托车，该死的小天狼星，还有这该死的太阳。”他自言自语道。


End file.
